


Memory

by soulheartthewolf



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: 31 Days of Apex, Gen, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25019176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulheartthewolf/pseuds/soulheartthewolf
Summary: Caustic does some cleaning and finds something unexpected
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Memory

**Author's Note:**

> my first entry for the 31 days of apex and of course I gotta start it off with my absolute favorite legend. I hope you enjoy!!

Alexander cleaned his house religiously.The man had no tolerance for filth accumulating in his home. As he dusted the various surfaces of his home, a particular item forgotten at the top of a shelf caught his attention

He set the feather duster down and gently picked the old photograph up. His father looked around the chemist’s age in the photo and Alexander couldn't help but notice the physical similarities between him and his father. The two shared similar features: tall, dark hair and beard and pale green eyes though his father was smaller than him, a fact he fondly remembered the elder teasing him about. 

The scientist couldn’t remember _why_ he kept the photo in the first place. Every belonging from his past was lost and burned as it should be, yet, strangely enough, this photograph still remained.The scientist grumbled,putting the picture back in its place and concluding that he kept it in a moment of irrationality. 

Though he disregarded the old photograph, the older legends' mind continued to dwell on it...

His father was a kind man, a botanist who strived to ensure not a single stomach went unfed. He was too kind, it was both his biggest strength and his weakness. It was what caused his end. He provided shelter to two strangers during a storm, welcoming them into his home in the middle of the night. Any rational person would have turned the two away or not even opened the door to begin with, but Arthur Nox was a giving man. He decided to open his door for the two low lifes and gave them food, and shelter. Any physical need they had he tried to meet. That decision had ended his life. The people he showed nothing but kindness to killed him that night, and for what? Some old jewelry? Arthur Nox died alone that night with no one he helped to save him and his work, the change he tried to achieve gone to the wind following his passing. 

The older legend grimaced at the suppressed memory.Evidently, that is life. Those who try to change the world through kindness are chewed up and spit out like bones picked clean by vultures. Taken advantage of by the world they wanted so desperately to help

 _Pathetic_ , his thoughts hissed.

Alexander wanted to change the world.After all, any advancement in science is for the greater good of the world, despite his own methods being controversial and his demeanor considered cruel and heartless to the majority one thing was certain.

He could not afford to show weakness, he would not let the world gnaw him to nothing his work would live on.


End file.
